headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph
Variations include Joe, Joey, Josef; See also José. Characters * Joe Corey - A character featured in Psycho a Go-Go and Blood of Ghastly Horror. * Joe Haskell - A supporting character featured in both the 1960s and 1990s versions of Dark Shadows. * Joe Kirkley - A werewolf victim from Dog Soldiers. * Joe Lynch - One of the three main characters from Frozen. * Joe Vickers - Serial killer police officer from the Psycho Cop film series. * Joey - Victim of Victor J. Faden in Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. * Joey Crusel - A mute troubled teen from A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. * Joe Stonetree - A police captain featured in Forever Knight. * Joseph Thorne - The central character from Hellraiser: Inferno. * Joseph Welch - A minor character from the pilot episode of Supernatural. Actors * Joe Belcher - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. * Joe Bill Hogan - Played the drunk in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. * Joe Dobbs III - Actor from House of 1000 Corpses. * Joe Hernandez - Played random Walkers on episodes of The Walking Dead. * Joe Lando - Played John Blackwell on The Secret Circle. * Joe Manganiello - Played Alcide Herveaux on True Blood. * Joe Pantoliano - Played Ulrich in the "Dig That Cat... He's Real Gone" episode of Tales from the Crypt. * Joe Turkel - Played Lloyd, the bartender in Stanley Kubrick's The Shining. * Joey Benson - Actor from Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors. * Joseph Julian - Played the role of Wilbur Strake on Dark Shadows. * Joseph Morgan - Played Niklaus Mikaelson on The Vampire Diaries. * Joseph Patrick Carrol Naish - Actor from House of Frankenstein and Dracula vs. Frankenstein. * Joseph Pilato - Actor from Dawn of the Dead and Wishmaster. * Joseph Ruskin - Played the Horla in Diary of a Madman. * Joseph Whipp - Bit actor from the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Scream franchises. Production Crew * Jo Willems - Cinematographer on 30 Days of Night. * Joe Alves - Director on Jaws 3-D. * Joe Ballarini - Writer of Dance of the Dead. * Joe Bennett - Comic book artist. * Joe Chappelle - Director of Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers. * Joe Connelly - Executive producer on The Munsters. * Joe Dante - Director of The Howling and Gremlins. * Joe Dekkers-Reihana - Played Tom Melanson in 30 Days of Night. * Joe Drake - Producer on 30 Days of Night, The Grudge and The Strangers. * Joe Gentile - Editor-in-Chief of Moonstone Books. * Joe Giles - Special effects and makeup artist for KNB EFX Group. * Joe Johnston - Director The Wolfman. * Joe Quesada - Comic book artist, editor and former Editor-in-Chief of Marvel Comics. * Joe Roth - Producer on Nightbreed. * Joey Romero - Director on Vampira. * Joseph Barbera - Co-founder of Hanna-Barbera Productions. * Joseph Bishara - Composer on The Conjuring. * Joseph F. Robertson - Producer on The Crawling Hand and The Slime People. * Joseph Loeb, III - Screenwriter on the Teen Wolf movie. * Joseph M. Ellis - Co producer on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Joseph Mangine - Cinematographer on Alligator and Alligator II: The Mutation. * Joseph McGinty Nichol - AKA, McG; Executive producer on Supernatural. * Joseph P. Genier - Producer on the Teen Wolf television series. * Joseph Pevney - Directed eleven episodes of The Munsters. * Joseph Sargent - Director on Jaws: The Revenge. * Joseph Stefano - Writer on the Swamp Thing television series. * Joseph Wolf - Producer of Halloween II and Halloween III. * Joseph Zito - Director on Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter.